SOY TAMBIÉN UN NOSOTROS (STD 2) THE AVENGERS CLINT&NAT PG
by Marion S. Lee
Summary: "—No puedes reprocharme que quiera mantenerte a salvo. Ahora eres mi compañera. Natasha no supo qué contestar. Con cierto embarazo, bajó la mirada. —Creo que es la fuerza de la costumbre. Es… es muy extraño para mí ser la compañera de alguien. Nunca he… Los ojos de Clint fijos en ella la hicieron detenerse. —Nunca has tenido a nadie que te guarde las espaldas, ¿verdad?"


**SOY TAMBIÉN UN NOSOTROS (STRIKE TEAM DELTA 2)**

—Al fin puedo darle el tratamiento de agente, Romanoff. Bienvenida a SHIELD.

La mujer elevó la comisura de los labios con una mueca que se asemejó a una sonrisa y saludó con parquedad al que a partir de ese momento sería su jefe, el coronel Nicholas Fury.

Era un hombre de apariencia imponente, totalmente vestido de negro, de la cabeza a los pies, y una mirada severa que se intensificaba con la presencia del parche que le cubría el ojo izquierdo.

—Gracias, señor –le contestó con educación.

—Aguarde aquí unos momentos hasta que le den las directrices para la que será su primera misión, Romanoff.

Ella asintió y el coronel Fury se giró para abandonar el despacho al que había sido convocada. Se quedó mirando el lugar por donde el hombre había desaparecido y, tras unos segundos, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Aún recordaba el rostro inexpresivo del hombre cuando, ocho meses atrás el agente Barton había regresado de la misión en El Cairo con ella y con la intención de que SHIELD fuese su futuro empleador. Aquel día debió suponer que los tiempos que se avecinaban no iban a ser fáciles, y así había resultado ser al final.

Había pasado los siguientes meses inmersa en lo que en la agencia se conocía como "reprogramación". Ella ya sabía bien qué era aquello, pues lo había visto con anterioridad en La Habitación Roja, el lugar donde fue entrenada para ser espía. Que lo conociera no quería decir que supiese cómo sería sufrirlo en carne propia. Habían sido meses duros, de trabajo constante, de arrancar de debajo de su piel y de su cerebro la impronta que habían dejado en ella; de convencer a SHIELD y a sí misma de que sería una buena agente y que quería trabajar para ellos. Se había convencido de que quería comenzar una nueva vida y que no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que el agente Barton se lo había propuesto.

No volvió a ver a Ojo de Halcón hasta que hubo pasado un mes desde su llegada. Apareció un día, tras todo aquel tiempo, con el semblante serio, la actitud distante y precavida, y la noticia de que, desde aquel momento, ella podría entrenar en las instalaciones deportivas que había en el Triskelion, el cuartel general de SHIELD. A partir de entonces, ella y Barton se convirtieron en asiduos visitantes del lugar, entrenando juntos la mayoría de ocasiones.

Hacía apenas dos semanas que Fury la había mandado llamar, para comunicarle que su evaluación estaba llegando a su fin y que estaba preparada para su primera misión como agente de SHIELD. Le había dicho que, tras barajar y estudiar su perfil y sus aptitudes, la integraría en uno de los equipos que ya operaban en la organización.

Y allí estaba ella, a la espera de las noticias de cuál sería su próximo equipo.

Equipo.

Era una palabra extraña, y nueva, en su vocabulario. Las Viudas Negras estaban entrenadas para trabajar en solitario; para trabajar sin dejar rastro ni testigos. Se sentía nerviosa por conocer lo que aquella palabra representaba.

Se levantó del asiento y paseó por la habitación. Se acercó a la ventana mientras miraba a su alrededor. Washington era una ciudad enorme. Lo cierto era que apenas salía de las instalaciones del Triskelion. No era una prisionera, ni ella se sentía de aquella manera. Cuando su jornada laboral y sus entrenamientos se lo permitían, salía a pasear por los alrededores, a tomar un poco de aire fresco o luz del sol cuando podía hacerlo antes del atardecer. Contrariamente a lo que había pensado, se sentía bien en aquella ciudad. Se consideraba acogida y no una extraña, como había pensado que se sentiría. Ella, que era una ciudadana de ninguna parte. Desde que había salido de La Habitación Roja, no había llamado a ningún sitio "hogar". Tal vez aquel podría ser el primero al que llamara así.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y Natasha se giró de inmediato. El agente Barton entró con su inconfundible caminar. Había aprendido a lo largo de aquellos meses cómo se movía aquel hombre, incluso creía poder adivinar cuándo iba a aparecer por el pasillo simplemente por el ruido que hacían sus botas. No lo consideraba una persona ruidosa; más bien al contrario. Se trataba, a su juicio, de una deformación profesional. Oír lo que nadie oía y reparar en lo que nadie más reparaba: esas cualidades eran las que la habían mantenido viva todos aquellos años desde que dejó La Habitación Roja. Volvió de nuevo su mirada al agente Barton hasta que él se detuvo frente a ella, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y un brillo casi entusiasta en sus ojos azules.

—Enhorabuena, agente Romanoff. Has aprobado el examen y ya eres uno de los nuestros —le dijo, tendiéndole la mano de manera cordial.

Natasha juntó los labios y aceptó el gesto, apretando la mano masculina. Era una mano ancha y fuerte, curtida por el trabajo de tensar la cuerda del arco.

Aquella noticia debería alegrarla y, en realidad, sí que lo hacía. Había trabajo duro todos aquellos meses para asegurarle a SHIELD, y a ella misma, que se merecía aquella oportunidad que le habían brindado. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y fijó la vista en el exterior, aunque no estaba segura de que su cerebro registrara el paisaje que se podía ver a través ella.

—Uno de los vuestros —repitió de manera casi automática.

—Y, a partir de hoy, soy oficialmente tu compañero —continuó diciendo el agente—. No todos pueden decir lo mismo. Tienes suerte. De hecho, hay una larga cola de peticiones para ser mi compañero.

Natasha giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Cómo dices? —inquirió, no muy segura de las últimas palabras del hombre.

Barton ondeó la mano delante de sí, de manera despreocupada.

—Estaba bromeando —le respondió, pero su expresión cambió de inmediato. La sonrisa de segundos atrás se convirtió en una pregunta muda en sus ojos que terminó verbalizando—. Oye, ¿ocurre algo?

La espía se apresuró a contestar, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No.

Ni ella misma estaba muy segura de la respuesta que le había dado. Y, por la expresión del hombre, él tampoco se la creía. Clint se pasó una mano de manera despreocupada por el cuello y la nuca, despeinándose más de lo que ya lo estaba. Se encogió de hombros y fijó los ojos en ella.

—Oye, sé que aún no nos conocemos pero sí sé cuándo ocurre algo. No voy a insistir para que me lo cuentes si no quieres. Sólo quiero que sepas que, en caso de que sí quieras, puedes hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Natasha fue incapaz de deshacerse de aquella mirada inquisitiva que estaba delante de ella y que la observaba como si quisiese leer en su interior. Prácticamente, hacía nada que conocía a aquel hombre y poco sabía de él, salvo que era un buen contendiente en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo, que le gustaban las bromas, y que le había perdonado la vida en una situación en la que bien podría habérsela arrebatado. Aquel gesto, en su mundo, decía mucho.

Y, además, Barton tenía aquella clase de mirada que te empujaba a querer creer en él. Se encogió de hombros y dejó de luchar contra los antiguos fantasmas que plantaron en su mente tantos años atrás. Se movió, incómoda, mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y unía las manos delante de sí.

—Nunca he tenido un compañero o una compañera —comenzó diciendo, en una voz tan baja que, incluso a sus propios oídos, le era difícil entender lo que decía—. Jamás he trabajado con alguien más. Mis... trabajos anteriores... siempre los he hecho sola. Nadie al que darle explicaciones. Nadie que te pueda traicionar.

—Ni nadie que pueda ayudarte si lo necesitas —intervino Barton, de improviso.

Natasha asintió con pesar.

—Sí.

Clint dirigió la vista hacia la misma ventana por la que ella había estado mirando. Un movimiento casi imperceptible apareció en su mandíbula y una profunda arruga partió en dos su frente. Los hombros masculinos se enderezaron a simple vista. Tras unos segundos, asintió sin mirarla.

—Mira, no creo ser el más indicado para darte un consejo, no soy bueno en ello y difícilmente sigo uno cuando me lo dan. Tampoco sabría qué decirte o qué aconsejarte. Ni tampoco soy de frases sesudas y rimbombantes, eso lo dejo para otros. Pero sí que pienso que trabajaremos bien juntos. Fury me preguntó sobre tí y si quería ser tu nuevo compañero. No vi porqué debía negarme. Así que supongo que tendremos que aprender a serlo.

Sólo cuando hubo terminado, Clint volvió la vista hacia ella.

Natasha lo miró con los ojos entornados y la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Te preguntó si querías ser mi compañero?

El agente asintió, comedido.

—¿No te preocupa mi...? – insistió ella.

—¿El qué? ¿Tu pasado? ¿Tu reputación? —la interrumpió Clint antes de que ella pudiese finalizar su pregunta.

Natasha esbozó una mueca.

—Que pueda matarte mientras estamos de misión —le dijo. Al ver la expresión pétrea que apareció en el rostro de su ahora compañero, Natasha alzó una ceja. Una ligera y comedida sonrisa se hizo visible en sus labios—. Tranquilo, era una broma. Yo también puedo hacerlas.

El rostro del hombre se relajó de inmediato. Miró hacia su lado derecho y sonrió abiertamente.

—Me alegra saber que tienes sentido del humor, Romanoff. Vamos a llevarnos bien.

Aquellas simples palabras la tranquilizaron más que muchas otras que pudiese haber escuchado con anterioridad. Sintió como si, en efecto, le hubiesen quitado una losa de los hombros. Quería adaptarse a aquel nuevo trabajo y todo lo que eso implicaba. Quería una nueva vida y, más que nada, quería comenzar de nuevo porque deseaba limpiar su larga cuenta en rojo.

Barton se giró sobre los talones de sus botas y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de abandonar la sala, volvió la mirada hacia ella.

—Por cierto, vamos a celebrar el 4 de julio. Coulson y yo, puede que también la agente May, creo que la conoces. Un rato para pasarlo bien y bebernos un par de cervezas.

Natasha ladeó la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de Barton.

—¿Por qué me invitas? —le preguntó. Se encogió de hombros, distraída—. No soy americana. No celebro esa fecha.

Clint miró hacia la pared que había a su derecha.

—Supongo que no celebras esa fecha, claro. Y no tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres. Pero ahora eres mi compañera y creo que es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para ir conociéndonos. Cuanto mejor nos llevemos, mejor trabajaremos juntos. Una cerveza siempre hace las cosas más fáciles, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Puede que Barton llevara razón, pensó Natasha. Era una espía experimentada, una asesina letal, pero no tenía experiencia cuando se refería a tener compañero y vida social fuera del trabajo. Tal vez fuera hora de que aquello comenzara a cambiar. Pasados unos instantes, Natasha asintió.

Recibió como respuesta una amplia sonrisa de su nuevo compañero de misión.

—Bueno, pues es momento de comenzar —le dijo, girando el pomo y abriendo la puerta—. Nos están esperando para llevarnos hasta el punto de inserción. ¿Estás lista?

Natasha sólo tardó un segundo en asentir con vigor.

—Lo estoy.

Natasha corrió pasillo abajo y se resguardó tras una esquina. Se aseguró de que había suficiente distancia entre ella y la sala de control. El humo de la granada que acaba de arrojar salía por el hueco de la puerta que había dejado atrás. Un segundo después, una fuerte deflagración sacudió los cimientos del edificio. Instintivamente se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. Cuando retiró las manos, ruidos de cascotes cayendo al suelo le dijeron que la sala había quedado completamente destruida. Una parte de su trabajo estaba hecha, ahora tenía que encontrarse con Ojo de Halcón y terminar la misión.

Abandonó su posición sin perder de vista el pasillo, lleno de polvo blanquecino en suspensión. Aún no había girado para ir en busca de su compañero cuando el disparo de un arma de fuego se incrustó en la pared que tenía a su derecha, a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

Natasha sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo. Se refugió de nuevo tras una esquina y desenfundó sus dos glocks, las mismas armas que siempre había usado y que la agencia le había permitido guardarse. Natasha se puso en pie, con ambas pistolas levantadas ante ella y disparó. No sabía bien contra quién lo estaba haciendo; quien quiera que fuese se había posicionado en un lugar en donde ella no podía verlo.

Un nuevo disparo surcó la distancia, estrellándose de nuevo contra la pared. Natasha miró el agujero perfecto que había dejado. Torció el gesto. No podía continuar escondida allí hasta Dios sabía cuándo. Tenía que avanzar y encontrarse con Ojo de Halcón en el exterior del recinto, o no completarían la misión a tiempo.

Acuclillada tras la esquina, Natasha se aseguró de que sus armas estaban listas para defenderla. Un segundo después, se puso en pie. Disparó con cada una de ellas y salió corriendo en la misma dirección de donde habían venido las primeras ráfagas.

Nuevos disparos no se hicieron de esperar. Natasha se replegó sobre sí misma, rodando por el suelo con agilidad. Cuando cayó al otro lado, se levantó disparando sus armas casi a la vez. Entonces vio a su atacante. Sin dejarle tiempo a que el secuaz reaccionara, corrió hacia él. Lo interceptó de inmediato. La agente saltó sobre él y, cuando aterrizó a su espalda, lo golpeó con el codo en la columna vertebral con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. El hombre trastabilló hacia adelante. El secuaz se giró con rapidez sólo para ver el cañón de la pistola de Natasha apuntarle en el pecho. Un segundo después cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Natasha miró el reloj. Llevaba un ligero retraso con respecto al horario que habían establecido. Maldijo entre dientes mientras alzaba sus dos glocks delante de ella y salía corriendo hacia la salida.

El recinto al que los habían enviado estaba oculto en un bosque canadiense. Aunque estaban a mediados de junio y el verano se acercaba, la primavera en aquel lugar era fresca y el aire que soplaba aún traía ráfagas del norte que agitaba las hojas perennes de los altos cedros. El sol, aunque estaba en lo alto, apenas si se podía entrever entre las altas y densas copas. Natasha salió al exterior y se detuvo, pegada al muro, mirando a su alrededor. No había rastro de Ojo de Halcón. Él debía de estar allí; era la hora indicada y había sido ella la que se había entretenido por aquel tipo del pasillo. Volvió a girar la cabeza de un lado a otro. No había rastro de su compañero.

—Barton –dijo en voz baja mientras tocaba ligeramente su intercomunicador para activarlo. Nadie contestó.

Con un chasquido de contrariedad, Natasha tomó aire y enderezó la espalda. Entonces, un nuevo disparo le hizo encogerse sobre sí misma y agacharse. Clavó una de las rodillas en el suelo de tierra. La bala se incrustó en la pared, medio metro por encima de su cabeza.

—Esto debe de ser una broma –masculló entre dientes. Un instante después alguien le gritó en francés y ella torció el gesto con desagrado.

—Estás soñando si crees que voy a entregarme –dijo, más para sí misma que para que su atacante la oyera. Se levantó con decisión y disparó en la dirección desde donde le llegaron los disparos. De nuevo, intentó comunicarse con su compañero.

—¡Barton, maldita sea, responde!

Nadie lo hizo. Natasha sopesó durante unos instantes su próxima acción. No pensaba quedarse en aquel lugar, a la espera de que algún nuevo efectivo intentara eliminarla. Se puso en pie y respondió de la misma manera en que la habían atacado: alzó ambas glocks delante de ella y disparó.

No podía quedarse allí más tiempo. Tenía que salir y tomar alguna posición en la que tuviese alguna ventaja. Vislumbró un árbol a una distancia prudencial en donde podría protegerse y ver desde dónde estaba siendo atacada. Tomó aire y corrió hasta él. Una nueva andanada le lamió las suelas de sus botas.

Natasha pegó la espalda al grueso árbol y miró a su alrededor, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su sangre y haciendo bombear a su corazón. Cuando se puso en pie para tener un alcance mayor, una barra de hierro la golpeó en el abdomen y ambas pistolas cayeron de sus manos.

Sin respiración, Natasha se echó hacia un lado de manera inconsciente e intentó alejarse de su atacante. El hombre, vestido con un uniforme gris de camuflaje, blandió de nuevo la barra de metal e hizo una floritura en el aire, acompañado de una macabra sonrisa que sólo sirvió para que Natasha notase hervir la sangre en sus venas. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró sus dos armas, a unos metros de ella. Tenía que alcanzarlas si quería deshacerse de una vez por todas de aquel tipo.

Entonces recordó sus nuevas armas. La agencia había incluido un par de mejoras en el uniforme que le había proporcionado. Adosados a sus muñecas, cuales brazaletes, estaban lo que SHIELD había pasado a denominar "la mordida de la viuda": un dispositivo que descargaba energía electro-estática y que haría desear al que la recibiese no haber estado cerca de ella. Aún no lo había probado y estaba deseando hacerlo. No estaba familiarizada con ellas y aquel le parecía el momento idóneo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, se lanzó hacia su atacante.

El choque con el hombre fue brutal. Natasha utilizó todo su ímpetu para derribarlo en primer lugar. Saltó sobre él y se valió de la fuerza de sus piernas para hacer que cayera al suelo. Pero el hombre parecía bien entrenado y, tan pronto como dio con sus huesos en el suelo, se puso en pie con fuerzas renovadas, un gruñido intenso anclado en su garganta y una mirada feroz. Se lanzó sobre ella de inmediato.

Había estado esperando el momento: Natasha activó los brazaletes con el pequeño botón que tenía escondido cerca del interior de sus muñecas. Un pequeño siseo le hizo saber que estaban preparados. Antes de que pudiese emplear la descarga, el hombre se detuvo bruscamente. La mirada, aunque clavada en ella, estaba vacía. Un pequeño hilo de sangre resbaló por la comisura de sus labios. Un segundo después, el hombre cayó desplomado al suelo, sin vida, con el asta de una flecha asomando entre sus omóplatos.

Natasha alzó la mirada, sorprendida. El agente Barton estaba a unos quince metros, con la postura firme, el arco descargado y apuntando ya hacia al suelo. Natasha dirigió la vista hacia el cadáver del hombre a sus pies y volvió a levantarla, mientras la fijaba en su compañero. Anduvo hacia él, pasando por encima del cadáver.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Clint recorrió los pocos pasos que ahora los separaban. La dejó atrás momentáneamente para recuperar la flecha que sobresalía de la espalda del cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

—¿El qué se supone que he hecho? —le preguntó mientras limpiaba el asta de la flecha y la guardaba en el carcaj.

Natasha lo siguió con la mirada.

—Matarlo.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros.

—Estabas en peligro. Lo he hecho antes de que te matara él a ti.

—Lo tenía bajo control –intervino ella con seriedad.

Clint bajó la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de disconformidad. Se limpió la mano en la pernera de su pantalón de manera descuidada y buscó la mirada de ella.

—No puedes reprocharme que quiera mantenerte a salvo. Ahora eres mi compañera.

Natasha no supo qué contestar. Con cierto embarazo, bajó la mirada.

—Creo que es la fuerza de la costumbre. Es… es muy extraño para mí ser la compañera de alguien. Nunca he…

Los ojos de Clint fijos en ella la hicieron detenerse. Era una mirada intensa, sincera.

—Nunca has tenido a nadie que te guarde las espaldas –concluyó el hombre por ella. Natasha asintió sin pensárselo.

—Así es.

Su compañero miró a su alrededor, como si estuviese asegurándose de que no había ningún otro enemigo que pudiese tomarlos de imprevisto. Cuando pareció estar seguro, se colocó el arco al hombro y sus ojos volvieron a recaer en ella.

—Pues ahora lo tienes. Cuanto antes nos acostumbremos a trabajar juntos, tanto mejor para los dos –le dijo, con un brillo de simpatía en los ojos que la empujaba a creerle. Barton continuó—. A partir de ahora no deberían ser "mis enemigos o tus enemigos". Pasarán a ser, "nuestros enemigos" y a esos hay que neutralizarlos en cuanto se pueda, antes de que uno de los dos salga heridos. O muertos. Es así como funciona un equipo. Nos ayudamos y nos guardamos las espaldas. Nada de presas, nada de marcas en la culata o de llevar el recuento de a cuántos hemos liquidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Natasha asintió.

—De acuerdo.

Clint sonrió ampliamente para, a continuación, hacer una mueca con los labios.

—A menos, claro, que sean orcos, entonces llevaremos el recuento y ganará el que más orcos se haya ventilado.

Natasha enarcó una ceja, sin comprender bien.

—¿Orcos? No…

Los ojos de su compañero se abrieron de par en par.

—Orcos. Como en la película "Las dos Torres". Gimli. Legolas. ¿Te suena?

Reticente, Natasha negó despacio.

—No suelo ir al cine.

Clint echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se hundió de hombros y resopló con fuerza.

—Vaya, voy a tener más trabajo como tu compañero del que pensaba.

Una suerte de sonrisa afloró en los labios de Natasha. Tal vez era la primera sonrisa genuina que esbozaba desde que entró en SHIELD. Natasha asintió a su vez.

—Supongo que sí –respondió ella y añadió—: Gracias.

Su compañero le guiñó un ojo, en un gesto de complicidad que hizo que, inexplicablemente, Natasha se relajara.

—No tienes que darme las gracias. Es mi trabajo y eres mi compañera. Somos un equipo. Yo cuido tu espalda, tú cuidas la mía y ambos salimos vivos. No es gran cosa.

Natasha asintió con absoluta convicción.

—No, no es gran cosa.


End file.
